Querido PearPhone
by tanfer2010
Summary: Cuando sientes que no hay nadie con quien desahogarte en esos momentos, tu celular puede ser una buena opción y al parecer Freddie la tomó, ¿que piensa él una noche de no poder dormir a las 3:30am?


**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad del gran Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia(: **

**Disfruten la lectura y déjense llevar por la escritura**

* * *

><p>Querido Pearphone:<p>

Primero, te escribo a ti, porque no tengo un diario al cuál escribirle, lo tenía, pero cuando Sam lo descubrió un día que entró a mi cuarto, lo escondió, bueno, yo creo que lo tomó porque por más que busqué no encontré nada, temo a que lo haya escaneado y en un momento cruel de venganza quiera publicar todo lo que tenía ahí. Creo que ya me desvié del tema, el punto de esto es que quería desahogarme pero no podía hacerlo ni con Carly ni con Sam, tal vez con Spencer, pero está de viaje con Carly ya que fueron a Yakima a visitar a su abuelo.

Lo que quiero escribir aquí es que todo este tiempo, es tan confuso, desde que conocí a Carly siempre creí estar enamorado de ella, odio admitirlo, pero la seguía como perrito faldero por todos lados mientras ella se fijaba en otros chicos y no veía más en mi que solo una amistad, una hermandad, lo cual, admito, me dolía, pero es que, no podía decir que la amaba, porque "amar" y "odiar" son palabras muy fuertes que no se dicen como "por favor" o "gracias" creo que se entiende, pero como todo ese momento estaba con esa creencia, no sé si era mi corazón el que lo sentía o la obsesión de mi mente que lo hacía pero como ya mencioné, puedo decirte sinceramente que cuando veía a Carly con otros chicos había una parte de mi que sentía algo, no siempre eran celos, creo que era más como preocupación de que la hirieran porque después de tanto tiempo, me di cuenta que lo que en realidad siento por ella es una hermandad, tantos años, tantos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, es increíble y haya sufrido o no, no me gustaría que haya sido de otra manera.

Ahora quiero contarte sobre Sam, ese "demonio con caireles de oro", que desde el primer momento que la vi, me maltrató, me hirió, emocional como físicamente, me sorprende que nunca haya tenido que ir yo a un psicólogo, no importa, en lo que estaba… esa chica la cuál creí que iba a odiarme toda su vida, que pasó tantos años maltratándome y me decía que me odiaba y siempre lo iba a hacer, terminó… besándome, así es, ese día, bueno, en realidad era de noche, en la escuela descubrí con la aplicación para el perapad que estaba enamorada, lo cual fue genial, porque después de tantos años odiando gente, podía sentir algo lindo por alguien, y yo creí que lo sentía por Brad, ese chico pasante que contratamos para iCarly, y ella no quería aceptarlo y decidí ir a donde estaba para hablar con ella y tratar de que lo admitiera y lo dijera, y antes de terminar, me besó, fue algo que no esperaba y por su reacción, creo que ella tampoco, al parecer fue un impulso, que se yo, pero después de encontrarla en ese hospital mental, ambos admitimos sentir algo por el otro y decidimos intentar a ver qué tal. Todo iba muy bien… bueno, bien… de acuerdo, no te mentiré, era una linda relación, solo que discutíamos por cada cosa. Lo que sentía por ella, peraphone, era algo distinto, algo que creo, nunca sentí por Carly, un cariño distinto, no sé si me entiendas, pero terminamos porque creímos que todo fue muy rápido, ¿te digo algo? Sinceramente, en un futuro, si quisiera tener de nuevo una relación con Sam, aún siento algo por ella, que creo no se irá, y si eso continua, en verdad podré decir que ¿la amo? Pero amor de verdad, no de un simple chico, no lo sé, tengo que darle más tiempo a mis sentimientos, tienen que acomodarse, porque te juro que en este momento no sé ni que sentir ni que pensar, es confuso, pero últimamente me ha estado pasando mucho, que estoy solo y caigo en un momento de… ¿depresión? Algo así.

Bueno peraphone gracias por escucharme ( sabes de lo que hablo) has sido muy útil, otra cuestión por la cual no me desahogue con nadie más es porque son como las 3:30am y no puedo dormir, bueno, si dormía, pero recibí un mensaje de Sam que decía:

"_Hey Freddalupe, no puedo dormir por tu culpa, tenías que darme esos chocolates, espero que tu si duermas y que te despiertes y ya no puedas dormir, y si puedes dormir… sueña conmigo, pero sueña que te golpeo por no poder dormir por tu culpa y te prometo que ese sueño se hará realidad, con cariño y odio, bueno, no tanto odio, Sam. _

_PD: Esos chocolates estuvieron deliciosos, deberías darme otra caja"_

Irónico, ¿no? Primero me culpa por no poder dormir por los chocolates que le di y después me dice que le de otra caja, te juro que hay veces que no la entiendo, pero ya que, es Sam, mi ex novia (que dolorosa frase) al menos pude hacer cambiar su actitud cuando salíamos, ya no me maltrata tanto, no como antes, lo cual es genial para mí. Creo que para tratar de dormir, veré vídeos de los web show, solo que no si me da risa, trataré de no reír tan alto porque si mi madre se despierta vendrá y me preguntará qué pasa, qué porqué no puedo dormir e intentará de hacerme dormir con cuentos y música de cuna y si no lo logra, traerá a las marionetas, ¡odio a esas marionetas! Como sea, creo que mejor no veré los web show, no quiero terminar con esas torpes marioneta, (sí, sí, mi risa llama la atención, ¿ok? ¿es lo que querías?) mejor iré a ver la luna por la ventana, por una extraña razón me relaja y me ayuda siempre a despejarme, como quisiera ir y vivir ahí por un tiempo, para acomodar de una vez todo lo que siento, sería grandioso, ¿no? Solo que no sé si allá haya señal, tendré que investigarlo, pearphone, ¿crees que Sam es linda? Yo sí… ay, me volví a desviar del tema, mejor me iré ya, terminaré contándote cosas que no debo contar, así tendré la conciencia, es broma, no soy malo, tu más que nadie lo sabe, siempre me acompañas a todos lados, es increíble para lo que sirve un Smartphone creo que es un buen amigo, bueno, ya, ahora sí, me voy, iré a ver la luna, tal vez también vaya por algo para comer, si es que encuentro algo que no tenga soya o nutrientes excesivos o con azúcar, esta vez si fue bueno que me despertaran, gracias Sam, y gracias peraphone, fuiste de gran ayuda.

Otra cosa, borraré este documento porque si algún día lo llegan a leer…. No será bueno, espero que entiendas, bueno ya, adiós.

_Después de este desahogo por parte de Freddie, borró el documento como dijo, fue a la cocina, por suerte encontró unas papas fritas y un jugo, y fue a ver la luna, hizo eso hasta que amaneció, por su mente pasaban momentos de él con los chicos, en especial con Sam. Lo que lo hacía especial y extraño a la vez es que Sam hacía lo mismo desde su casa, estaba sentada observando la luna, al parecer el efecto de esos chocolates no habían pasado, y solo se había comido la mitad de la caja. ¿Tendrán los chicos un contacto especial? ¿Algo más que "solo amigos"?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí les traje un pequeño one shot, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, lo siento, fue algo de improviso, de repente abrí Word (iba a hacer otra cosa) y empecé a escribir y dio como resultado esto :P, quisiera que me dijeran qué tal les pareció, les gusto? Lo odiaron? Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, bueno, me despido, Feliz Año Nuevo! Que sea lleno de prosperidad y sus metas para éste se cumplan, apuesto a que sí;) si quieren, pueden, bueno ya aquí los dejo, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau! (ahora sí, hasta el próximo año :P)<strong>

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**

**Mis mejores deseos(: -tanfer2010[: **


End file.
